Forget
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: A Green Lantern/Vixen/Shayera fic. It's John's birthday, and he's not really sure how to deal with it. Did the people he cares about forget about his birthday? And why does he care? He's not really sure ...Or, is he?


He was sound asleep. Dreaming of something that when you woke up; it would be lost from your mind the moment your eyes lifted. He had returned late in the night from a monitor shift, and had forgotten to cancel his alarm.

When the annoying noise met his ears; he groaned in protest. Slapping the snooze button. Hard. Taking a glance to his right, he read the numbers across it's digital surface - 5:30, it mocked. _4 hours of sleep... That's at least a record for Bruce._

Deciding that sleep was no longer obtainable; John Stewart rose from his position. Cracking joints in numerous places along the way. He looked to his left though, and noticed something out of place.

"Mari?" He called out, scanning the room. Beside him was only an impression in the sheets of a person once in it's place. John furrowed his brow. He hadn't recalled her saying of any plans to be away at this hour. The marine scooted his legs to the corner of the bed, and sauntered over to the kitchen in his apartment. Per his normal morning routine. _Turn on the coffee machine._

At the counter though; his eyes met a piece of paper folded without any care of the edges meeting one another. _She does that just to mess with me._ He thought before shaking the thought away. _No, she was probably just in a hurry. Mari's not the type to do something in spite, unlike Shayera. Who would most definitely do it on purpose just to bug me._

He outwardly huffed. Annoyed with himself for thinking too deep into the meanings behind the folding of a stupid piece of paper... And for bringing up his ex this early in the morning. Unfolding the paper, John scanned the scribbles that swirled across the note.

 _-Hey Boo,_  
 _Got called in to cover for Black Canary's shift. Didn't want to wake you, but knowing you you'll be awake soon anyway. I'll see you tonight though! -M_

The Green Lantern stole a glance at the calendar beside the coffee machine, absent-mindedly folding the paper in his hands the "correct" way and pressing the green "on" button. _She must have forgot._

He was secretly grateful, and just a tad bit disappointed at the same time. They hadn't been together for more than a year. Still though. _I remembered her birthday._  
_

John had spent the rest of the morning chastising himself for his feelings about his current girlfriend possibly forgetting about his birthday. Like he thought earlier. He should be grateful she's not trying to make a big deal out of him getting older. _It's really a dumb Earth tradition at his age anyway._ A voice not his own, and also feminine replayed in his head.

Shayera had also forgotten - if not ignored - his birthday while they were a couple. He figured it up to her race not having the time for such "trivial" celebrations. Plus; in war, how many really survive long enough to appreciate their life? He also wondered if it couldn't be taken the other way though?

He also wondered to himself if that was the reason for his feelings about the whole thing. Mari forgetting just as Shayera had. _It is an Earth tradition, at least Mari would understand it better than Shayera would?_

As he made his way down the hallways of the watchtower, he shook his head again for possibly the thousandth time. _Stop that!_

He had also been called in. As one of the founding members; they were required to observe and train any new recruits. Static Shock was finally of age, J'onn had said.

Stewart was actually excited for the young man's entry into the league, but a not as pleasant thought entered his head at the mention of Static as well. He knew the hero was bound to be a league member. Not just by his extraordinary abilities though, but by the future he had accidentally seen. It seemed just another step into the destiny he was bound to, no matter how often he tried dodging it. By accepting him into the league, was he also being puppeteered into his impending fate? Was Virgil just another stepping stone?

The Lantern gave a verbal sigh as he started rounding the corner to the training facilities. _Today had just been mentally exhausting... And it wasn't even noon yet!_

Upon entry to the room though, the marine jumped and readied himself into an attack stance. "Surprise!" A crowd of leaguers shouted, throwing: black, white, and multi-colored green confetti into the air. By the time the Lantern had calmed himself; Wally West had zoomed over to his buddy, and placed a childish party hat on the top of John's bald head.

He instantly felt the elastic string tighten around his neck, and removed the cardstock cone from his head. Looking at his red-suited friend, he asked. "What's all this about?"

"Well, it is your birthday." A smooth voice disclosed, stepping from the sea of capes. Mari McCabe stood proud in front of John. Snatching a quick kiss, she stole the hat from his hand and placed it back on his head.

She smirked in triumph at his expression. "You did all of this?" He questioned, once again taking the offending hat away from his scalp.

"Of course! Flash and I set the whole thing up! He said you were going to just love it!" She squealed happily, grabbing his hand and directing him further into the room. Wally grinned wolfishly at John as he gave him a disapproving look over his shoulder.  
_

Nearly half the watchtower was at the little shindig Vixen and Wally had set up for John. He had really loved the sentiment behind it all, but it was really too much. Games, cake, Bob and Terry ice-cream, music... They had even snuck some beer past J'onn. He felt even worse for feeling the way he did this morning, compared to the now overwhelming atmosphere. _A simple "happy birthday" would have been just fine._ He mentally scoffed.

Slipping away from an animated Mari, John went over to Wally. "You're crazy, you know that. Right?"

The speedster simply smirked. "Ahh, come on! We never get to do stuff like this." He snatched some confetti off the floor, and blew it into the Lantern's taunt face. "Have some fun, for once! It is your birthday after all!"

Rolling his emerald eyes, he scanned the room for a moment. So many people had showed up for this ridiculous party. Diana and Superman had even convinced Batman to show up. He truly looked miserable, which almost brought a smile to John's face. Almost.

For as silly as he felt for his best friend and girlfriend throwing him such a party; he did wish a set of ash colored wings would make it's way through the crowd. _She'd feel so claustrophobic in this room._ He smirked, knowing full well that if she did force herself into the confined mess of bodies... She would quickly find a corner to secluded herself into. Maybe even threaten Wally to stick nearby. Shayera hated large crowds. Mari seemed to thrive in them.

For the first time in a long time; John allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Flash had told him once before Shayera had returned to the League, that he seemed to have a "type". He hated the implications of the word. Wally had viewed Mari as a copy of Shayera, as a rebound.  
Mari and Shayera were nothing alike though, John thought.

As heroes; they did share some similar qualities. But as women, they were complete polar opposites. He has seen the sides of both of them, that only he or another lover would notice. _Mari's a romantic, while Shayera is more intimate. Mari likes the extravagance of life, and Shayera preferred the simplicities. Mari is more charismatic, and Shayera more playful and sly._

"Whoo-hoo!" A hand waved in front of John's eyesight, and brought him out of his comparing. "You okay, there? You kind of zoned out for a minute." Wally chuckled. "Come on, were about to cut the cake! And I'm starving!"

A blur was the next thing John witnessed as he quickly realized his friend had sped away. Chancing a smirk, John watched as the man danced around like an idiot. The other heroes beckoned for John to come up as well, as once again; Mari grabbed his arm and ushered him forward. His previous thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind, but not before he glanced at the doorway, hoping to see her there.  
_

The party lasted another 3 and a half hours; many capes had been called in for a specific mission and later chastised for having alcohol beforehand. Which the Lantern found a bit amusing. Mari even got called in by her manager to meet him in London for a big deal with an impressive modeling company. She tried canceling, but John could tell how badly she wanted to except their offer, and insisted that she go for it. Wally ate at least half of the cake, and made a complete fool of himself on their improvised "dance floor".

He was now back in Detroit; deciding to walk the couple of blocks to his apartment. The smells were familiar and brought him at ease. The sounds were loud even at this late hour, but he hardly noticed them anymore. His mind though was still troubled from the days events. He really hadn't meant to get so caught up in his thoughts and feelings. Especially his thoughts on Mari and Shayera.

He huffed, the cold wind visible through his teeth. _Mainly Shayera._

That woman still drove him crazy. She was always so brash and hot-tempered, and he really believed that was all to her in the beginning. Now she drove him crazy because he learned what was underneath her Hawkgirl guise. In more ways than just one.

She didn't even need to be present for her to do this to him, and he scolded himself for allowing it. Mari had gone to so much unnecessary trouble to throw him a party, and he was so consumed that Shayera hadn't shown up?

 _Isn't that just like Shayera though? Not bothering to care, or show up if it doesn't benefit her?_ He grumbled again, trying to relax his tense shoulders. He had reached his apartment, and unconsciously removed his keys from his coat pocket, and placed it into the doorlock. He stopped his actions though, and looked down at something touching his shoe.

Beside his door was a small box. It was wrapped in a metallic red paper, but he could tell it's previous owner had struggled with the process. It was ripped in some places, with tape patching it together. The creases along the folds were noticeably fixed repeatedly. His heart felt heavy as he realized just how hard she had tried wrapping it neatly.

John didn't need to see her name written on the card to tell who it was from. He lifted the box from it's place on the ground, and held the card in his other hand to read it.

 _Wally told me that he and Mari were throwing you a party. I was going to stop by, but J'onn sent me out to the Omega quadrant to follow up on one of Batman's leads. What are the odds, right? Any who, I hope Wally doesn't forget to get this to you. Happy birthday, Lantern._

 _-Shayera_

 _ps: Say one word about the paper. I dare you!_

John found himself laughing, and shaking his head. Another note was taped on the door, simply reading "sorry, I forgot" across the sheet. He pulled the paper from the door's surface, and turned the key to open the door.

Stepping inside; he carefully placed his keys and the note from Shayera on the counter.

Crossing over to his sofa; he collapsed on it and stared at the present for a moment. Even though it looked a mess; he almost didn't want to open her carefully wrapped gift. John thought that their strange relationship mirrored the poor box nearly to perfection. Messy, barely held together, wanting to be better, and with an opportunity to be something more that what it is now. He sighed, this time with a small smile. _What's with me today? Tomorrow...no Thinking allowed._

Deciding it best to get it over with; John ripped the paper away to reveal the cardboard box underneath. The flaps hung loose, more evidence that Shayera had no idea how to wrap a gift.

Inside the box held something that instantly put a genuine smile on the Lantern's face. At the top sat a worn copy of a book he knew well, a novel written by Fred Gipson. "Old Yeller" printed across the top. Underneath the book was another gift. He pulled the article of clothing out, and further traced the U.S.M.C logo with his eyes. As he made this action though, he heard a small "clunk" hit the bottom of the box.

His breath caught in his throat. His old dog tags were set underneath the shirt, next to another note. He instantly set the shirt down to pick up the tags he had once given to Shayera, and felt the surface with his thumb.

Sighing heavily; he grabbed at the second note.

 _For all those times you insisted the movie must be better than the book. Now you'll know for sure. And consider the shirt a replacement for all the ones I stole from you, and cut apart... I also figured you'd like these back. I just didn't really know how to do it without it being weird. Hope you had a good birthday, John._

With an exaggerated sigh; John leaned his head back to meet the couch. Again; his assumptions had come back around to bite him in the backside. One thing after the next. This though; this had taken him for a spin.

As much as he tried to avoid his destiny, and even Shayera herself; he couldn't stop thinking about her, and his future. Their future. He's only getting older, he thought. If he was honest with himself as well; he really wanted to start settling down. Or at least envision the thought of settling down. When he tried though; he wasn't met with Mari's hazel eyes. He always had to stop himself from continuing his fantasies with his former green eyed, and winged lover.

Holding the tags in his hands still, John looked down at them. Flipping the correct one over, he looked at the back with a sad smile. His friend Rex Mason had taken a sharpie to it years ago, writing across it his former nickname: "Sunshine".


End file.
